We're you're family now
by mockingjay2012
Summary: The sequel to They treat me like family. Oscar and emerald are now back with m.i.9, but what happens when jade comes back for revenge? And what really happened to oscar dad? oscar/oc
1. Chapter 1

Oscar awoke to feel the sunlight on his face. He stretched and sat up looking about his room, his photos of his dad, his lamp by his bed, his pictures with emerald and his school bag sitting in the corner. He got dressed for school and pulled his rucksack over his back and headed off. When he arrived he met rose and carrie and they started chatting about their last mission they had been on. Oscar looked across the playground and spotted emerald. Her blonde flowing behind her as she walked towards him.  
'Hey oscar' she called and he walked over to her.  
'Hey beautiful' he said kissing her.  
'Ugh, get a room you two' rose said laughing as they pulled apart and blushed. They walked over to them and started talking about how stark had ended up with a bowl of water being poured over him. Emerald and oscar had been given a stern talking to for joining skul but afterwards they filled a bowl with freezing cold water and placed in on his door.  
'You should have heard him scream like a girl' emerald said and they all burst out laughing. Their communicators buzzed and the four of them headed of to base. They arrived down and looked about for frank.  
'Hello?' emerald said and they heard someone trying to say something but it was muffled.  
'Frank?' rose said as they went round the corner. Frank had a gadget in one hand and tape tied round his mouth. The tape was connected to the gadget and he had accidently fired it at himself. They laughed and oscar helped him get it off.  
'New gadget from HQ' he said tossing it to the side. They went to the computers and frank explained there mission.  
'These banks and being broken into and thousands of pounds have been taken, same amount and same patterns, you're job is to find out who's doing it and stop them. They nodded and searched through the bank details and security camera's. One caught emeralds eye and they went back to it. Three people as usuall but there was a fourth with them. He had a small brown messy beard and long thin brown hair. He was wearing an old green faded coat and was helping them pack the money into crates.(you know who it is yet?).  
'Have you seen him before?' emerald asked pointing to him. Oscar looked more closely.  
'Didn't he come into training once?, you know skul training' he asked saying the last part quietly. Everyone else had forgotten about it, apart from stark and himself.  
'Yeah, i think he did, what was his name again?' emerald asked trying to think. Then oscar remembered.  
'Vincent' they said together.;)  
'Who?' rose asked looking at the tape.  
'That guys name is vincent, he works for skul' emerald said zooming in on his face.  
'At least we know who's behind the raids' carrie said printing the picture off.  
'Frank...' she called and went to show him. They searched through the tapes after that and he was in all of them.  
'So he's now helping them' rose said trying to find his file.  
'He's got no records, no birth certificate and no medical records' rose said leaning back and sighing. This guy was good.  
'So he's got no records, we can't find anything on him and he works for skul, can this get anyworse?' rose asked. They heard frank call out in suprise and then walk out with tape on his mouth.  
'I had to ask' she said and they went to help him.


	2. The deal

After searching for anything on vincent they gave up and went to class. Emerald sat beside scoop and oscar sat beside avril. They kept looking at each other and smiling. They were in maths and mr flately was droning on about the history of zero. Emerald turned round and oscar made a face to show how bored he was. Half the class was either sleeping or flicking bits of pens about.  
'Now class, if you could get into partners and make a start on you're science projects' mr flately said and oscar and emerald perked up. Avril went to sit with dillian, the new boy and oscar went to sit with emerald. Rose and carrie were in front of them. They were doing a solar system made from biodegradable materials and oscar and emerald were doing the life cycle of wolves. They both found them interesting and since they were both doing biology it worked. Oscar looked out the window and saw a black van parked at the side of the street facing st. hopes. Once he saw it they took off. He thought about it and decided against telling them, it was probably nothing. After they had finished they headed to lunch.  
'Heard anything on the mission?' rose asked the others once they were seated outside.  
'Nothing' oscar and emerald said together smiling afterwards. They lay back on the grass, their hands clasped together as the sun shone down on the, nothing could disturb the peacefulness of their day. Rose and carrie were discussing celebrities when their communicators flashed. They all lifted it to their ears and heard a small buzzing.  
'Frank?' carrie asked and the line went dead. They all looked at each other then rushed off to base.

When they arrived they found the vase ransacked and broken. The computers screens were smashed, papers were thrown around the room and frank was no-where to be seen. They looked around and oscar found a note on the desk. He picked it up and went pale.  
'Whats the matter?' emerald asked and he handed her the note.

If you want to see you're precious mentor again, meet us at the warehouse on 5th street and don't bring back up or you will never see him again-JDH

Rose and carrie peered over her shoulder then looked back to oscar who was glaring at the note.  
'Jade' emerald said placing the note in her pocket.  
'What do we do, it said not to bring back up?' carrie asked and the others looked at her.  
'Its obvious isn't it?' oscar said and they looked to him.  
'We go and rescue frank' emerald said and oscar smiled at her nodding.

They raced along the streets and found the warehouse. They made sure their communicators were hidden and their gadgets were in their pockets. They snuk through the back door and looked in. Four skul thugs were at each other corners with jade and frank in the middle. Frak was sitting on a chair with his hands bound and gagged.  
'I know you're there oscar' jade called out and oscar stiffened. Emeral held his hand and he smiled.  
'You can't hide forever' she taunted and oscar glared at her. Frank was looking at jade then he spotted them hiding behind the shelves. He shook his head and jade smiled.  
'Can't you see he doesn't want you're help?' she asked and then looked at them.'Come on oscar, be a good boy and come and see you're mother'.  
The four of them walked out and faced her. She smiled then looked to emerald.  
'Feeling better about betraying you're own family?' she asked and emerald glared at her, no wonder oscar despised her.  
'What do you want?' oscar asked defiently.  
'Nothing much' she taunted walking around the room.  
'What. Do. ?' emerald said slowly making sure she heard.  
'I would like m.i.9 under my control, but thats too much to ask for...' she said trailing off, then turning to them.  
'So instead i would like the microchip that contains the plans for project legal' she said smiling. Oscar and emerald looked at each other and rose and carrie were confused.  
''What projest legal?' rose asked and oscar and emerlad turned to her.  
'Its when you wipe the memory of a person and train them for certain things' oscar said.  
'Yeah, like you could wip a top agents memory then make them into a lollypop lady or something' emerald said and jade smiled.  
'So, you two know?' she asked and they glared at her. Oscar turned to her.  
'What do you want it for?' he asked and she chuckled.  
'With plans like that, i could have a whole army of agents at my commmand' she said walking around frank tauntingly. The four skul agents blocked the xits and jade turned to them again.  
'So, whats you're decision, cooperate or never see him again' she said placing her hands on franks shoulders. Frank shook his head and they looked at each other.  
'Fine' they said together. Emerlad pulled out her spy-pod and found the file. Jade passed them a micro chip and she dowloaded it onto the chip. Jade watched them, thirst in her eyes and ordered the agent to untie frank. Frank stood up and rubbed his wrists and walked over to his younger agents. Emerald handed back the chip and jade snatched it from her. She smiled and stepped back. The agents didn't move.  
'We had a deal' rose said and jade shook her head slowly.  
'Whe have i ever kept my promise?' she asked and the lights were cut. The skul agents grabbed them and left.

Rose, carrie, frank and emerald looked around and saw jade, the skul agents and oscar were gone.  
'Oscar?' emerald said standing up and helping the others.  
'I knew we couldn't trust her' rose said throwing her hands up in the air in furstration. Emerald looked around and saw a glint of green on the floor. She bent down and saw it was oscars ring.  
'Oscar' she whispered sadly.


	3. The voice

Oscar moaned and opened his eyes. He was in a small dark room with a door at one end. He saw his hands were tied behind his back as he pushed himself up. He felt a dull pain in his arm and looked over, trying to see in the dark. He could see a small bruise and wondered how it got there. The door opened and oscar saw his mum smiling down at him.  
'Why can't you just stay, out of my life?' he said glaring at her.  
'But oscar, i'm you're mother' she said bending down and cupping his cheek. He shook his head away from her and she stood up.  
'You'll have second thoughts soon' she said slamming the door and leaving him in the dark, he hated the dark.

'We can't just do nothing!' emerald yelled, close to tears.  
'Well there's nothing we can do!' stark said furstrated at the teenager. They were back at m.i.9 and stark was re-fusing to help them get oscar back. Emerald stormed out and rose and carrie followed her.  
'Is this becauseyou can't stand kid agents?' frank asked folding his arms. Stark looked away from him and scratched his neck nervously.  
'It is isn't it, why can't you just see the're agents like us?' frank said before walking out the room. Stark slumped in the chair and sighed heavily.

Rose and carrie walked after emerald and found her sitting outside on the steps. They sat down beside her and she wiped her eyes, she hated being weak.  
'We'll gett him back emerald, don't worry' rose said placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. She smiled and frank came out. They stood up and frank drove them to rose's house. They waved goodbye and walk up the stairs to her room. The finished their homework and then devised a plan to get oscar back.  
That noght emerald stayed awake thinking of oscar as she pulled his ring out from her pocket. She ran her thumb over the green jewel in the middle. She held herself as her thoughts drifted to him and she fell into a deep sleep.

Oscar pushed himself over to the wall and leaned against the cool brick. He sighed and looked up, trying to think of a way out.  
_Or i could stay here with my_ mum...  
He mentally hit himself for thinking that.  
_You know you want to_ a small voice in his head said. He thought it over then decided against it.  
_Come on, you could be great you know, and skul could help you...  
_He put his head onto his knees, the voice wouldn't go away. He kept fighting with himself until he was too tired to fight anymore and fell into a deep sleep, his thoughts drifting to emerald.

The next morning emerald woke up and found she was still holding the ring tightly. She opened her fingers to see the ring had engroved itself into her hand and she sighed. She pulled her clothes on and headed to school, still holding the ring, at least she had a peice of him with her. She saw rose and carrie and walked over to them.  
'You remember the plan?' she asked them and the nodded.  
'Hack into the m.i.9 satellite and find the main buildings skul have been operating in' rose breifed them. They nodded and headed to base.

They saw frank sitting at the computers and emerald grabbed the tape gadget. They snuk up behind him and emerald fired at his hands, legs and mouth. He jumped in suprise and then looked at them. He became angry and they could hear him trying to shout under the tape. Satisfied they apologised and hacked into the satellite. They found three buildings where they had seen major skul operations and decided to take one at a time together. On their way out they passed frank who glared at them and they apologised again and left, he would get out in a minute or two...hopefully.

Oscar opened his eyes and saw jade standing in front of him.  
'What do you want?' he growled.  
'Just checking, making sure eerything's going to plan' she smiled and oscar looked at her.  
'What plan?' he asked confused and she smiled.  
'It's nothing big, but it is legal' she said walking out and slamming the door shut.  
'Legal' he whispered to himself and froze. Project legal. She was making him into skul again. He tried to pull his hands apart but the rope held tight and he just made himself sore and tired. He looked at his arm and saw where she had injected it. As long as he kept his head clear, he would be fine.  
_No you won't...  
_Yes i will he said mentally.  
_No you won't, you're friends don't care for you..._  
Shut up.  
_I'm only saying the truth..._  
Shut up.  
_You're better off here._  
'Shut up!' he shouted out loud and cursed under his breath for letting it get to him. He was going to go insane here.

Emerald took out her communicator and called rose.  
'Rose, are you there yet?' she called into the communicator.  
'Yeah i'm here, carrie?'  
'I'm here!' she called happily.  
'We all know what we're doing?' she asked and she heard them say yes.  
'Lets do this' carrie said making the whole thing sound cheesy. Emerald found the back door and pick locked it. Rose found the side window and unlatched it. Carrie found the front door and knocked on it. Two men with big guns answered it and then looked down at her frowning.  
'What do you want girlie?' one asked gruffily.  
'Does skul do advertise, wanted two mega ugly skul dudes' she said and they stepped forward.  
'No?, woops' she said running as they chased her. Rose slid in and landed lightly beside two shelves piled with weapons. Emerald pushed the door opened and walked through, seeing two grey bleak walls on either side of her. She walked through and scanned for people. There were five people in the building, hersel, rose and three skul agents. She walked through and found a door marked cells. She opened the door and looked in, seeing nothing. Carrie easily out ran the skul thugs and she looked back to see them retreating back to the building.  
'Guys, skul agents retreating, be ready' she said following them. Emerald received the message and went on towards the agents. Rose walked through checking for devices and relaxed once she found none. She looked across and saw emerald walk by the door. She ran after her and they walked towards the skul agents. Carrie slipped through the window and easily found rose and emerald. They walked through and found themselves on top of a tall room with the three agents in the middle. They were discussing a map laid out infront of them and carrie nodded at emerald who readied herself. She attached the rope to the railings and clipped herself in. She wired the spy gadget to it and dropped herself down. She stopped a little bit over their heads and dropped a slo-mo bomb. The gas exploded everywhere and she pulled herself out of the way. The agents slowly looked around and emerald grabbed the map leaving them slowly trying to stop her. She zipped up and the three of them ran.  
'Its a map of every skul building in the country' rose said examining it in the local park bench.  
'Oscar could be in anyone of these, what if they arn't in the one we think?' carrie asked and emerald looked doubtful. They folded the map up and put it in carrie's back pack and set off, towards the nearest skul building.

Oscar looked up as the door opened and saw vincent.  
'What do you want?' he said putting his head back onto his knees.  
'I'm hear to ask you some questions' he said in a scottish accent.  
'Why didn't my lovely mother come' he asked sarcastically. Vincent chuckled.  
'She never was all bad you know' he said and oscar looked up.  
'No, she turned bad when dad left' he said looking him in the eyes, his green eyes.  
'Left?' he asked.  
'Yeah, m.i.a doesn't mean he's dead, just means he's lost' he said looking back down. Vincent sat down infront of him and oscar looked up.  
_Join skul..._  
'Ugh' he sighed putting his head on his knees again, the stupid voice wouldn't go away.  
'Whats the matter s-boy?' he asked, slipping a bit.  
'Stupid voice won't go away' he said not looking up. Vincent nodded then looked at the gadget, disguised as a file. It was scanning oscars brain waves and showed project legal was almost complete.  
'It'll stop soon' he said standing up and leaving.  
_Told you you're friend wouldn't come_... the voice sang.  
'Shut up' he shouted again cursing himself for being weak. His friends would come, emerald would come...


	4. Edward Dixon Halliday

'Anyone else here?' emerald asked rose wrapping the rope around the three unconscious skul agents.  
'Yeah, six more' she said and carrie did an over exaggerated sigh throwing her arms about. Emerlad smiled and they set off through the building. They threw a slo-mo marble at two of the agents and ran past, them trying to catch them. They ran down the hall and found two others.  
'Woops' carrie said as they took off running again. The other two agents had worn off the marbles and they chased them with the other two agents as well. They ran round the corner and someone pulled them into a small cupboard. They shut the door and they heard the skul agents run past them. Once they were past they opened the door to see vincent behind them. They all faced him, poses ready to strike when he pulled of his beard? He pulled a wig off as well and saw he had bright green eyes, black short hair and no facial stubble. He smiled at them.  
'Undercover m.i.9 agent' he said holding his hand out. They shook it then he clasped his hands behind his back.  
'You're the mole, arn't you' rose said and he nodded.  
'Whats you're name?' carrie asked and he smiled wider.  
'Edward dixon halliday'.

Oscar had been fighting with himself all day and soon the legal chip won over his mind.  
_I should stay with my mum..._  
_M.i.9 don't care about me..._  
_I'm better off here anyway...  
_Jade walked through the door and he looked up at her.  
'Ready to decide what side you're on?' she asked and he nodded.  
'I want to be with you again' he said and she bent down and hugged him. She unbound him and he stood up, smiling at her. They walked out the door and saw four people run past the corridor. Jade looked at oscar and they took off running in the other direction. Oscar followed jade until they came to a cross section. The four figures met them there and oscar didn't recognise them.  
'Oscar!' emerald said smiling wider.  
'Who are you, and why do you know my name?' he asked confused. These people knew his name, but how.  
'Oscar...its us' she said sounding scared.  
'Who are you, who's us?' he asked getting furstrated now.  
'Jade, what did you do to him?' the man asked jade. She smiled and pulled out her patio-stun and pointed it at them.  
'Oscar' emerald whispered then she saw his eyes. They weren't their usuall bright green, they were dull and cold. Just like they were the first day she met him.

_'Right class, this is oscar, he's a new agent here so make him feel welcome' their trainer said signalling to a tall teenager with green eyes and blond hair. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were hunched. The boys got back to their training and emerald looked at oscar. He looked up and she saw his eyes looked distant and dull. She smiled at him and he smiled back nervously. She walked over to him._  
_'Hi' she said._  
_'Hey' he said back and they just stood there._  
_'Hey emerald, catch!' Jerry called throwing a fake bomb in her direction. She turned too slow and oscar caught it before it slammed into her face. They were an inch away from each others face and oscar looked into her emerald eyes. She blushed slightly and oscar moved back his eyes softning a bit. He threw the bomb back to jerry who smiled at him and emerald knew they would be great friends._

'Oscar please, you must remember us' she said stepping forward. He backed away from them frowning.  
'Should i?' he asked and jade smiled.  
'No point edward, he's never going back' she smied firing the stun gun and running off with oscar.

They were unfrozed a minute later and emerald looked close to tears. Rose and carrie placed their arms around her shoulders and edward looked depressed.  
'So you're really oscar's dad?' she asked and he nodded.  
'I should have never pretended to be dead' he said sounding defeated. The skul agents came round a corridor ad spotted them.  
'After them!' one shouted and they ran for it.

They leaned against the brick wall on a busy street trying to catch their breath. Emerald was dying inside.  
'How could this happen again?' she asked and they others shrugged with their faces filled with dread.  
'We'll get him back...won't we?' carrie said turning to them and they smiled.  
'Sure we will, he's a great agent, he overcame it once didn't he, who's to say he can't do it again?' rose said and everyone smiled.  
'How did he seem when you say him training with skul?' emerald asked edward.  
'He didn't seem like i thought he would be, must of been the virus' he said and they continued walking.

When they arrived down in HQ frank looked furious. But when he saw edward he looked shocked.  
'Hey frank' he said and frank smiled.  
'Hey Ed' he smirked. Emerald sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. Rose and carrie leaned against the pillars and sighed together.  
'Now about the tape' frank started.  
'We have to go' the three of them said running towards the door and pressing the button rapidly before closing the doors behind them.


	5. Old friends

'Emerald, dinners ready!' he mother shouted.  
'Coming mum' she called her voice cracking slightly. She closed her book over and wiped her eyes. She looked down at the cover and it read Our Scrapbook. Inside were pictures of her and oscar at the beach, the park and at school. One was her favourite, with her, oscar, rose and carrie all linked together at the beach with the sea behind them, laughing together. She tucked it back into her pillow and went downstairs, making sure her eyes weren't red and puffy from crying.

'I've got a suprise for you oscar' jade said walking through the corridors with oscar close behind her. She opened the door to a training hall and and stared.  
'Hey oscar!' jerry called smiling. The others were there, all that was missing was...someone...who was it? He put it from his mind and looked at the others. Jerry, sam, joe, cleo and james were all standing in the room with weapons around them.  
'How?' he whispered and they smiled at him.  
'We've missed you' cleo said throwing a staff to him, which he caught.  
'Me too' he said joining them. Jade smiled, all was going to plan.

'So ed, where've you been all these years?' frank asked him as they sat down for dinner. Edward was staying at his house, seeing as he didn't have one.  
'Inside skul, i've downloaded most of their plans onto a pen drive' he said whipping one and out frank smiled at him.  
'You always have been the sneaky type' frank said handing him his plate.

Rose and carrie stared at the ceiling unable to sleep.  
'How could this happen?' carrie asked rose and she sighed.  
'I don't know' she answered. They lay in silence until carrie heard rose snore lightly. Carrie smirked and her thoughts drifted to oscar and emerald before falling to sleep.

Oscar lay down in his old bed and moved onto his side. Something was nagging his mind, someone kept popping into his head but he couldn't remember their name, all he could remember were emerald eyes.  
'Whats up oscar?' jerry asked rolling over and facing him.  
'Nothing, just thinking things over' satisfied with this answer he rolled over and fell asleep. When oscar closed his eyes he saw bright red hair and green eyes. He opened them again and remembered a name...jessica. His sister. He put his hand into his trouser pocket, lying beside his bed and found a small crumpled photo. He didn't know how it got there or how he had got it but it brought him closure. He looked at it and saw himself with a girl and smiled, her red hair framing her face. He held the picture tightly and fell asleep.

The small boy looked up at his mum. He didn't understand.  
'Honey, i have to go away for a while, but i promise i will come back for you' she said cupping his face with her hands.  
'I don't want you to leave' he cried tears glistening on his cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb.  
'I promise i will come for you' she said kissing his cheek.  
'OPEN UP M.I.9!' came a shout from the door. He looked at the door and back to his mum. She pressed a locket into his hand and closed his fingers over it.  
'Don't let go' she said hugging him. He cried into her shoulder. She looked at him, arms gripping his shoulders. He sniffed and she smiled.  
'It'll be ok' she said standing up.  
'Open up or we'll use force!' came another shout and he looked at the door. When he looked back to his mum he saw that she wasn't there. He stood there waiting for her to come out and take him with her, but she didn't. He barely noticed the men bursting through the door and raiding the house. He just stood there looking at the spot where his mum had been. One agent saw the boy standing there clutching a small gold locket. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He sniffed and looked up at the man. He had black, slightly curled hair and was wearing a blue suit. He looked back to the spot where his mum had been and sighed.  
'She's not coming back is she?' he asked hoarsly.  
'I'm sorry' the man said and bent down beside him.  
'Whats you're name?' he asked. He looked up at him.  
'Oscar' he said sniffing and the man smiled.  
'Well oscar, why don't you come with me and we can get this sorted' he said standing up and putting his hand out. Oscar took it, not letting go of the locket and looked up at him.  
'Whats you're name?' he asked.  
'My name, is frank, frank london' and the small boy smiled.

Oscar eyes snapped open and found he was trembling. Who was frank?, why did his mum leave? and where was the gold locket? He knew it was a memory and not a dream because it sounded too familiar. He put the thought out of his head and got dressed for training.

Emerald woke up and found she was holding oscars ring again, it gave her comfort. Her dream was full of questions like what happened to jerry and the others?, what if they were training a bigger army? and what if oscar was never found? The last thought made her want to cry, but she forced the tears away and got dressed for school.


	6. Frozen sense

Training had definetly got harder. New trainers had been brought in and they liked to keep ontop of traning. Oscar was put with a trainer called jed black, they had met before but oscar didn't remember.  
'Nice to see you oscar' he smiled shaking his hand and they started. They climbed ontop of the fighting podiums, big round platforms that are used the practice techniques, and jed faced him. He grabbed his staff and smiled at him. Oscar did the same then they swung at each other. They blocked each move until oscar quickly moved his forward and caught him off balance. Jed fell onto the mats below them and glared at oscar. Oscar smirked then turned to jerry who was beside him.  
'I think i've seen jed before, but i can't remember' oscar said and jerry stopped.  
'Well...um...i don't think you have' he said quickly at the end then went back to training, turning a shade paler. Oscar shrugged and then turned in time to dodge the staff, swung at his head.  
'Try to be more quiet next time jed' oscar said as he caught the staff in his hand. They fought more feircely and soon oscar disarmed him, the training was still there, but his memories were scattered. After training jerry was whispereing to sam who looked concerned.  
'He remember jed, that part of his mind was supposed to be wiped' jerry quickly whispered and sam thought over it.  
'Maybe he just thinks he seen him' sam offered and jerry shook his head.  
'He said he thinks he saw jed, which he has, but he's still figuring it out' jerry said faster as oscar walked towards them.  
'Whats up?' he asked and they smiled.  
'Nothing, so how's you're mum doing?' sam asked driving them away from the room.

'You ok emerald?' rose asked as they sat at the computers. Frank and edward were working on the bank robberies and edward told him where they were keeping the money, he turned out to be valuable.  
'Yeah, i'm alright' she murmered.  
'Thinking about oscar?' carrie asked sadly and she nodded.  
'We will get him back, we've done it before remember?' carrie said and she smiled.  
'Yeah, i mean its not like it could be pernament...could it?' she asked rose and she shrugged.  
'I'd need to run tests on it to find out' she said typing away at the computer.  
'It says the file legal is a small microchip, implanted into the skin, that controls the victims mind and alters it, removing memories and changing memories' she read out.  
'So if we got the chip out, he would be back to normal?' emerald asked unsure.  
'Maybe, we could try and make him remember the old memories but it would be risky' she said slowly.  
'How risky?' carrie asked sounding nervous.  
'Well, if we take the chip out when he tries to fight back, the chip could permanently alter his mind with no way back' she said sadly.  
'So if we take it out with his relaxed, it wouldn't change his mind that badly?' emerald asked and rose nodded.  
'Thats the theory' she said leaning back.  
'But how do we find him?' carrie asked and they looked at one another.  
'The mountain' they said in unision.

While they were outside on the hill they heard alarms blaring from the centre. They all jumped off the hill and looked up. Two helicopters were circling above and four vans were parked outside. Everyone looked to oscar and he shrugged. They ran towards the entrance when atleast 50 m.i.9 agaent turned to look at them. They froze then looked at each other then back to them.  
'Get them!' on eof the agents with very short grey heair and a stern face shouted. Two girls and five agents ran towards them and they bolted for it. They ran towards the right side of the building and kept running until they reached a dead end. They turned and faced them. Rose and carrie stopped infront of them and the agents put their hands in in defense. Rose looked at oscars eyes and say they were...grey!  
'Carrie look at his eyes' she whispered and she did.  
'They're grey?' she said and rose nodded. The others looked at each other and shrugged.  
'Aren't we supposed to be fighting?' cleo asked and they turned to them. Oscar looked at them and he looked confused. He looked between them both then back to the others. He was working it out.  
'Oscar?' rose asked and he looked to her.  
'Have i seen you before?' he asked and jerry went pale.  
'No you havn't' he said quickly glaring at them.  
'I'm sure i have' he said his face confused.  
'Ha, no you havn't they're m.i.9 agents' sam said and he nodded still unsure. They looked at the agents and bursted into fighting. Rose noticed, when not dodging punches and kicks that oscar was better than before. Soon the m.i.9 agents were backed into the corner with the others around them. They heard someone behind them and turned to see jade and the grandmaster. Oscars eyes went back to their dull green and rose was noticing a pattern.  
'Good work agents' the grandmaster said and they stood back.  
'When will m.i.9 learn?' jade said to them and they glared at her.  
'Never' the grand master chuckled, stroking his rabbit contently. Jde was about to speak when m.i.9 agents surrounded them. They turned and faced them, standing ready.  
'Cheif agent stark' jade said slowly smiling as usuall.  
'The games up jade, hand yourself in or we'll have to do it for you' he said annoyed at her smile.  
'You think we're that stupid?' she asked them as she pulled out her slow-mo spray can. She waved it teasingly in front of him and they all stepped back.  
'You can't win again' she said matter-a-factly. Stark looked like he was about to argue, but had second thoughts.  
'How interesting' the grandmaster said to noone in particular.  
'Nighty-night m.i.9' jade said releasing the spray over the agents. They all froze and began to looked at each other s-l-o-w-l-y. The skul agents ran for it and somone caught oscars arm. He turned quickly to see rose looking at him, she hadn't been affected.  
'Let me go' he said pulling away.  
'Fight against it oscar, please just fight off the legal' she said gripping his arm tighter.  
'What legal, what are you talking about?' he said pulling her hand of him.  
'I know you're in there oscar' she said grabbing his hand. He looked at her funny and rose realised his eyes were the bleak grey they were before.  
'You're not making sense' he said pulling away from her and running after the others.


	7. Get away from me!

Once the others were 'unfrozen' they all grouped together and discussed the flaws in the plan. They were all talking and giving suggestions but carrie noticed rose was quiet. She walked over to her and sat down on the step beside her.  
'Whats up?' she asked seeing her friends glum face.  
'He really doesn't remember' she said sadly putting her head in her hands.  
'Its ok, we got him back last time didn't we?' she asked her and she nodded.  
'See, there's hope' she said slinging her arm around her shoulders.  
'Thats just it, this time its worst' she said looking up to carrie. They sat in silence for a moment and thought things over. Emerald walked over and sat down beside them. They all cared for oscar and hated seeing him like this, but what could they do?

Oscar sat on the thick branch beside the cabins in the mountain. He sat there and suddenly felt empty. Like someone was supposed to be sitting with him, talking about what house they wanted and how they wanted to watch the sunset together. He looked to his empty side and saw a girl with red hair and celtic styled clothing on. He put his hand out and saw it went right through her. He pulled it back and she turned to him, her green eyes soft and caring. He had seen her before. What was her name, though?  
'Hey oscar' she smiled and he suddenly remembered.  
'Jessica?' he said his face suddenly brighter.  
'Glad you remember me' she said placing her ghostly hand over his.  
'You need to fight it oscar' she said seriously.  
'Fight what?' he asked.  
'The legal, the chip, you have to remember who you really are' she said smiling reasurringly.  
'Who am i?' he asked her, now understanding.  
'I can't tell you, i can only help' she said leaning on his shoulder, even though he couldn't feel her touch he was suddenly calm. They sat like that, watching the sunset together and oscar felt like he wasn't himself, he had another way of thinking and he knew he had to do what his sister said...remember who he was and should be.  
'Oscar!?' cleo called from behind him. He swivveled round and looked down at him.  
'Yeah?' he asked.  
'Your mum says we have to be in the cabin now' he said and he nooded. Afyer cleo had left oscar looked to the side and jessica smiled at him. He jumped down and she followed, lightly walking beside him, not making a sound. Once he reached the door she hugged him and he wished she could actually be there for him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she was gone.

'I've been thinking' rose said as she walked towards the computers in HQ.  
'When are you not thinking?' emerald asked still half asleep.  
'What if the chip let out a signal, a signal we could trace and find oscar?' she said and their faces brightened. They started looking on the computers and found a faint signall coming from a mountain range. They looked at each other and decided it was worth a try.

Oscar rubbed his arm and saw the bruise still hand't went away. He couldn't remember where he had got it from but he couldn't remember a lot these days. He was down beside the lake with green grass and shrubs around it. Oscar felt a leaf fall on his shoulder and looked up to see jessica looking at him, upside down. He looked up and saw she had her feet hooked on the branch above him and she laughed at his confused face.  
'Figured it out yet?' she asked cockily and he smiled.  
'No, can you give hints?' he asked and she shook her head stubbornly. He stood up and she folded her arms.  
'Come on' he said stamping his foot like he was five and she laughed. She dropped down and oscar saw she was wearing black jeans and a green flowery top. She wasn't wearing shoes and her toes lay ontop of the grass blades. She skipped around him and he followed her. She ran towards the other side and he followed her laughing as they went. If anyone had seen him they would of thought he was mad, but he didn't realise others couldn't see her. She ducked down and he followed her into a small opening. He looked around and saw she wasn't there.  
'Jessica?' he called and she didn't answer. He looked around and saw a small emerald ring with a silver frame. He walked over and picked it up and looked at it. It reminded him of a snake. He heard a snap and turned to see three girls watching him. He stepped back and they watched him. He looked around and saw jessica smiling at him. He looked back to the girls and they stepped forward.  
'Who are you?' he asked shuffling back a bit.  
'We're you're friends' emerald daid smiling and he frowned.  
'You can't be, you're m.i.9' he said walking back away from them.  
'Please oscar, please just remember' rose said, her face glum and sad, but also pleading.  
'Remember what, jessica won't tell me and now you?' he said getting angry that he had to remember stuff he didn't know.  
'Jessica' emerald whispered and oscar saw jessica smile.  
'But jessica...isn't here' carrie said choosing her words carefully.  
'Of course she is' he said getting defensive about his sister.  
_No she's not..._  
'Yes she is' he said outloud again and they looked at him weirdly. He looked up and realsied he said it outloud.  
'Not you' he said and they nodded, still not beleiving him.  
_She never was..._  
Shut up.  
_Just face it, she's dead..._  
Shut up!  
_You can't make me, jessica is dead, jessica is dead._.. the voice started singing.  
'Get out of my head!' he shouted and tyey looked at him. His head was in his hands and he was holding on like it was his life line.  
'Oscar' emerald said softly walking up to him.  
'Get away from me!' he shouted standing back. Jessica looked between them and she walked over to him.  
'Oscar, let the memories in' she said softly. He looked at her then back to the ground still holding his head.  
'I can't' he whispered so only she could hear.  
'Just let them' she said placing her ghostly hand on his shoulder. Rose, carrie and emerald all walked over to oscar and he became relaxed around them. He let the memories that the legal chip was holding back as he fought for control over his mind. He bagan to remember rose and carrie and emerald and frank and m.i.9 and st. hopes, but memories were being mixed with the legal chip and were being warped. Rose and carrie became the enemy, frank was the one that took his mum away, m.i.9 were against him and emerald killed his sister. The legal chip had created new memories and replaced the ones he wanted to remember.  
'Fight off the bad and repaced memories, come on oscar you're better than this' jessica said right beside him.  
'Oscar please, you have to remember' emerald said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
'Get away from me!' he shouted and he ran back up the hill towards the others. Emerald looked to the side and saw he had dropped the ring. She sighed and picked it up, wishing he would come back to them.


	8. Remember

Oscar kept running until jessica jumped down infront of him. He stumbled back and frowned.  
'Why can't you just tell me' he said getting to his feet.  
'You have to work it out for yourself' she said softly standing beside him.  
'But i can't' he said defeated. He walked over to the tree and leaned against it. Jessica watched him then sat down, crosslegged and he looked at her.  
'What are you doing?' he asked her and she smiled as usuall.  
'Do you remember when we were sitting on the branch one night as you said you wished dad was here?' she asked him and he thought about it.  
'Yeah, it was the day after he was reported missing in action' he said and he hadn't really thought about it before. He couldn't remember what he looked like but now bite were coming back to him.  
'Yeah, thenwe climbed to the highest branch and looked at the stars, and i said dad was still looking for us, he would never give up' she said looking up at the sky as if to see dad smiling down at her.  
'Can you see him, i mean is he really...gone?' he asked and she shook her head.  
'He's still here, somewhere, even missing in action won't stop him from finding us' she said and he sat down infront of her.  
'I wish he could be here now, i'm just so confused, he would know what to do wouldn't he?' he asked and she shrugged.  
'Doesn't he always?' she asked and he smiled back at her.

Emerald was watching oscar while rose and carrie tried to see if the tracking could be amplified. She watched him talk to someone, but no-one was there. He was smiling and his eyes were his bright green, no trace of anger there like before. She walked a bit closer and he didn't notice her.  
'I wish he was here' he said and emerald worked out he was talking about his dad. She got an idea. If he saw his dad then maybe it would brake the dam holding back the memories. She ran back to the others and told them and they agreed. Rose called edward and told him not to tell anyone what they were doing and he reluctantly agreed.

He met them beside a small clearing and they discussed the plan. Oscar was sitting against the tree with jessica when he heard talking. He stood up and walked towards it, hoping the agents had gone, they had driven him crazy. He hid behind the tree and looked to see them and a taller guy with short black hair and striking green eyes.

_'Come on oscar!' jessica shouted from the swing set. Oscar ran over to her. He jumped onto the swing and they had a test to see who could swing the highest. Jessica obviously won but she still said it was a draw. The went on the slide and jessica stood at the top and cheered in joy and oscar laughed with her._  
_'Just be careful you two' edward called to them and oscar turned to him. He smiled and edward saw his little boy had the same green eyes as him. They didn't know where he got the blinde hair but then again jessica had red hair. They walked through the park and then headed home. He tucked them into bed and oscar held up his dads mission book and he chuckled lightly and oscar smiled. Once he was done readin he saw jessica and oscar had cuddled together and he decided to let them beand turned the light off..._

He went back behind the tree and listened to this, his breath coming out quickly.  
'It might work, but what if it doesn't' he asked.  
'Then we'll try something else' rose said and oscar looked round again to see them walking u the hill. Jessica followed them and oscar snuk up behind them. They were standing around looking for him. He stepped on a small twig and it snapped. He froze as they turned and saw him.  
'Oscar?' rose said and he stepped back. He swallowed nervously and shifted his footing.  
'Is it true?' he asked them.'About you being my dad'. Edward smiled and oscar knew.  
'Then can you tell me why they killed my sister?' he asked, his face innocent and emerald knew parts of his mind was back.  
'Sometimes people do things withoyt a purpose'edward said camly and oscar nodded.  
'Oscar?' emerald said and he looked over to her. He recognised her. Her blonde hair tumbling down her back and her bright green eyes, similair to his.  
'Emerald' he said the name coming to mind and she smiled.  
'Rose and carrie' he said his face brightning and they all laughed. He was enveloped in a four way hugged and he was finally remembering who he was.  
'How touching' came a slick voice and they all turned to see jade and the others. Jerry and the others didn't look oscar in the eye but he could tell they had made their choice of which side they were on.  
'Its over jade' edward said and she laughed.  
'Its not over yet' she said and clicked her fingers. Fifty agents surrounded them and oscar glared at jade.  
'Why jade?' he said.'Why do all this?'. She just smiled and tapped her nose. Two agents grabbed him and the others and they were handcuffed. They pulled them up to the three black skul vans and cleo looked at oscar. Oscar looked back and cleo ran over to him.  
'Cleo get back here' joe shouted and jade turned to them.  
'Oscar please i don't want you to go' he said hanging onto his arm and osacar pulled against theagent holding him.  
'Fine, if you want to be with him, take him away aswell' jade said and a agent grabbed cleo and pulled them into one of the vans.

Cleo sat beside oscar with emerald on the other side of him and rose, carrei and edward sat opposite them.  
'You didn't have to do that' oscar said to cleo and he shrugged.  
'Hated that place anyway' he said and oscar smirked. He looked across to his dad who smiled back at him. Emerald leaned on oscars shoulder and he leaned his head against hers. Finally he knew who he was, some bits still needed remembering, but right now he knew what side to fight on.


	9. Emerald

They were pulled into the cells and seperated into two's. The agents laughed at them and left them in the dark. Oscar sat against the back wall with his dad and brung his knees up to his chest, he hated the dark. Emerald was in the cell beside him with cleo and rose and carrie were in the one across from him. His dad moved beside him and he leaned his head on his shoulder. His dad smiled and they sat in silence. They saw a light coming from beside them and looked to see cleo still had his spy pod. He handed it over to edward who sent a message to m.i.9 and their coordinates. Their spirits lifted as they waited, hoping they would come, maybe stark wouldn't but the others might.

Jade pushed the door open and they all looked at her. She smiled and walked up and down, inspecting them still smiling. She clicked her fingers and the two agents with her grabbed oscar and emerald. They were pulled out and the others were shouting at jade who ignored them. They were pushed outside and pulled towards a room. Emerald looked over to oscar who was visably shaking.  
'Oscar whats the matter?' she whispered to him and he shook his head, not taking his eyes off the door. They were pushed in and saw it was an empty grey room with no windows or heating. They were shoved down so they fell inside. They laughed and slammed the door shut, leaving them in the dark again.  
'Oscar, are you alright?' emerald asked sitting up and looking around for him. She moved over and found him against the wall, still trembling. She could see his eyes were wide and alert and his breathing was quick. She sat beside him and leaned against him, still wondering where they were. But there was one good thing...at least they had each other and noone could take that away from them again.

The next few days went by and they hadn't been seen by the others and they were starting to get worried. They paced their cells for the full day but no news came. Oscar and emerald were kept in the dark, starved and cold. They sat in silence, glad that they were atleast with each other. Oscar just wished he could see his dad. He had only just started to remember everything and now they were gone, taken away from him. After a week they were sure m.i.9 weren't coming. One night emerald woke up to a noise of metal on metal. She stood up and walked over to the door. She leaned her ear to it and could hear people talking. She stepped back then ran over to oscar. She shook his shoulder and he moaned.  
'What?' he mumbled opening his eyes and emerald stumbled back. His eyes were grey. Oscar jumped up and looked at hers.  
'Emerald you're eyes are grey' he said cupping her face and looking at them.  
'So are your's' she said and he looked scared. The door banged again and oscar looked over to it.  
'Who's there?' he asked emerald and she shrugged. Oscar looked around the room and noticed a small vent. They must have changed the legal into a gas and filtered it through. He stood back from it and looked to emerald.  
'Vent' he said and she looked up. She sighed loudly and there was another bang and they jumped.  
'Guys you in there?' came a familiar voice.  
'Cleo!' they shouted running to the door. There was a sharp clang and the door swung open. They ran out and saw there were m.i.9 agents runnig around the base and fighting skul agents. The ithers were there and oscar hugged his dad, glad he was with him. Now he was here he could do anything. They started running and found frank and stark controlling the mission. Frank turned to them and noticed oscar. Oscar winked like last time and frank smiled brightly. They went to help and soon the skul agents were disarmed and neutralised. Oscar looked to emerald and saw her eyes were still grey then he remembered his mum. Emerald nodded as she was thinking the same thing and they both said.  
'Roof' and started running, the others behind them.

They burst through the door in time to see the helicopter take off. Frank held up a sort of gun and fired it, implanting a tracer chip into the helicopters bulk. They went back through the door and saw the agents leading the skul thugs into the vans. Oscar looked to his right and saw jessica standing beside him. He smiled and she smiled back. Everything was right again.

Then there was the explosion. And darkness overwhelmed everyones vision. Oscar fell to the side and coughed as the fires fumes choked him. He tried to sit up but his body felt heavy and woudn't do what he wanted. He looked about and saw the others lying beneath the cloud of black smoke. He forced himself up and pain shot through his side. He ignored it and looked for his dad. All he could see was the thick black smoke and the roaring fire, but the thing is he couldn't hear the roar of the flames or the screeching of the sirens, all he could hear was emerald screaming. He jumped to his feet and looked around.  
'Emerald!' he shouted as loud as he could.  
'Oscar help!' she shouted back her voice full of pain and pleading. He ran towards her voice and saw her being dragged away by two skul agents. He ran after her, forcing himself to run faster, wishing he could catch her. Jessica ran beside him and he found the energy to keep running. He bounded out the door and was hit with a wave of heat. He coughed more and sheilded his vision from the bright flames licking at his face and clothes. He saw an open door and ran for it. He ran through and saw her. Emerald was still screaming his name but all he could focus on was jade. She was standing holding the detonator that had blown the base to cinders laughing madly. He tried to run to her, to get to emerald, to get somewhere but his body wouldn't do it. He was frozen. When he came to his sense he ran as fast as he could towards the helicopter waiting to take emerald away from him. He was knocked over by an agent and fell to his side, pain exploding in his head. Everything was slow and quiet. He saw them taking her and her struggling against them but he couldn't move. The last thing he remembered after emerald disappearing was whispering her name.  
'Emerald' then he blacked out.


	10. The eyes

'Oscar wake up' rose said kneeling down beside him. They were both covered in black ash and rose couldn't find emerald. Carrie and the others were helping the agents out but she hadn't seen emerald since the fire started. She had ran out here hoping to find them both, safe and sound, but she only found oscar lying on the ground, no sign of emerald.  
'Oscar?' she said nudging his arm. He moaned and opened his eyes.  
'Rose?' he said sitting up and wiping the ash from his eyes.  
'Oscar...you're eyes' rose said looking at him.  
'They're grey' she said and he looked at her.  
'They got her' he said.  
'Who, who got her?' rose asked.  
'Jade' he said and rose knew it was her who had set off the bomb. They stood up and dusted most of the ash off and ran back to help the others out. Part of the fire had been put out but someparts were still blazing.  
'Carrie!' oscar shouted.  
'I'm over here, come help!' she shouted back and they ran over to her. She was helping a female agent out from some rubble and frank wasn't far behind her.  
'Oscar, there you are, where's emerald?' he asked and oscar looked at him. Frank stepped back.  
'You're eyes' he said.  
'Can we talk about this later' carrie said helping the agent up and she smiled gratefully.  
'Yes, lets do this first' frank said, hesitantly moving past oscar.  
'Whats up with him, i don't bite do i?' oscar said and they smirked. They helped other agents out as the older agents helped put the fire out. Stark was ordering agents around who were un injured and the skul agents who were trapped when it came down were pulled out and arrested. The three of them walked over to one of the vans where frank was and looked at the gadget infront of them. It was a sphere, completley smooth with a timer on the side. It was deactivated now but oscar knew jade had the remote.  
'This could go off at anytime' frank said turning to them. He still looked weary of oscar and his grey eyes but he could at least talk to him.  
'What we need to do, is find the remote and shut it down' he said and they nodded.  
'Jade has it' oscar said and frank looked at him properly.  
'How'd you know?' he asked.  
'I saw her on the roof, she had it in her hand' he answered.  
'What did it look like?' he asked.  
'Like a cylinder, but with a Big. Red. Button on top' he said cheerily shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling. Frank watched his movements. He was acting childish. Oscar rocked on his heels and sighed.  
'Now what?' he asked looking at frank.  
'We find jade' he said.

'I wonder who thought of the name for a pencil?' oscar said leaning back on his chair in HQ flick a pencil. He flung it up in the air and caught it again.  
'Oscar, you feeling ok?' carrie asked and he looked at her. He pushed the chair away from the desk so it stopped beside her.  
'Never better' he answered smiling widely.  
'Frank, whats up with oscar?' carrie called over turning her head to look at him. Frank looked up from the gadget he was fixing, his large googly glasses on and shrugged.  
'Just think about it, who made that word, it didn't exist before they made it' oscar said studying the pencil.  
'Yeah oscar, thats the point of naming something' rose said sitting down and turning on the computer.  
'That means everything has a name' oscar said pointing the pencil at rose and kicking his legs up, before walking over to the computers. He started typing faster than rose had ever seen anyone do. She looked at the screen to see files upon files being opened with different names and gadgets in each one. All the while oscar never took his eyes off the screen.  
'Aha there you are' he said pulling up another file and turned to rose.  
'Everything has a name, the only problem is finding it' oscar said and the file had the bomb and the detonator blue prints and instructions.  
'But...how did you do that?' rose asked.  
'Experience' oscar shrugged sitting back. Carrie and frank looked at each other then went over, reading the file.  
'So to turn it off we don't need the detonator, we just need that' frank said pointing to the small pencil on the screen. Oscar smiled.  
'So thats why you were going on about the pencil' carrie said and oscar frowned.  
'No, i was just thinking about pencils' he said and smiled.  
'You're impossible to understand' carrie said and oscar laughed.  
'So where is it?' rose asked and oscar turned back to the computer. He started typing and an adress popped up.  
'Lets go' frank said and they shot off.

'We need to find a way in, pass the guards, over the railings and into the lab' rose said and oscar sighed.  
'Or we could use this' he said opening a small hut.  
'Whats that for, is it like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside?' rose joked.  
'Sort of' oscar said walking through. They were outside a large facility in the middle of a wood.  
'Oscar?' carrie called.  
'Oscar!' she shouted getting scared. He stuck his head out.  
'Well come on' he said and he went back in. They followed through and found a ladder going down.  
'Ladies first' he said patting rose on the shoulder. She turned to him and scowled.  
'Just trying to be polite, all you had to say was no' oscar muttered before hopping down. Rose smiled and followed with carrie and frank behind. They landed in a small tunnell just tall enough to stand up in. Once they were all down oscar turned to his left.  
'Off we go' he said walking and they followed. They walked for about 10 mins before they came to a shaft going upwards. Oscar looked up and smiled.  
'One way in, thousands of corridors and one way out' he said to no-one particular, lifting the hatch and setting it down beside him. He pulled himself up and looked through. He dropped back down and looked at them.  
'All clear' he said cheerily jumping and swinging his legs up behind him. Carrie helped rose up, then frank who helped carrie up and they looked about.  
'This way' oscar said and they followed him.

'Do you think he's alright?' edward asked.  
'I'm sure the little buggars fine' stark said pacing the room. Edward stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed biting his nails. He started walking past the window and paced back and forth.

They walked through many corridors when oscar stopped.  
'Whats the matter?' carrie asked. He saw the flash of red. Jessica. He looked around.  
'Are we lost?' rose asked.  
'No...no, i...just thought...' he stammered turning around again. Where'd she go? He saw her. She smiled and waved then vanished. He shook his head.  
'This way' he said taking off in the other direction.


End file.
